


Higher Window

by catty_pawter



Series: Sendrick RPF [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Post-Pitch Perfect, RPF, bechloe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_pawter/pseuds/catty_pawter
Summary: Anna Kendrick spends part of the holidays with Brittany Snow. She finally tells her.
Relationships: Anna Kendrick/Brittany Snow, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Sendrick RPF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Higher Window

She knew she wanted the kiss to happen. She had made no secret of it. Anna even told reporters that they’ve been ‘kinda’ writing the tension for a while between Beca and Chloe, and that it was really fun. And she still believed that had the franchise stopped at the second film, Beca and Chloe would have hooked up after the bonfire scene. Or maybe not too forward like that, but there was definitely something else there that should have been explored. Personally, or otherwise.

Strange how the kiss had blown up on IG and Twitter just days before she flew to Florida to spend part of the holidays with Brittany and Tyler. It had been planned months ago, after she called Brittany out of the blue. Britt didn’t hesitate to ask her to come down to Tampa.  _ She  _ hesitated if she was really going to, after all this time.

“Kendrick. It’s been so long,” Brittany said, with a hint of a whine. It had not taken her long to finally agree.

And so it was that she found herself in the backseat of a car driving to Brittany’s, just a day after Christmas. Brittany had wanted to pick her up at the airport, but she insisted that it still wasn’t normal times, so she couldn’t take the risk. She’d have to get herself cleaned up first before showing up, no matter how healthy the last swab results tell her she is. Good thing Brittany had kind of an outhouse, a small hut really, just for that. Maybe it would come in handy too, if and when Anna finally told her about what she’d come for.

“Santa’s come in through the front door!”

Brittany stood smiling, holding the door open.

“Well? Are you all cleaned up?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah! Ugh, it’s so good to see you!” she said as she finally got out of her daze and took in Brittany’s presence. She embraced her tightly.

She could feel Brittany smile as she held her for a while longer. “It is, right?”

Already, those hands rubbing her back were making her feel warmer than she had felt in months. Brittany pulled back from the hug and looked her up and down.

“Yep. You’ve spent far too long without me. You look a little off. You okay, honey?”

Somehow she couldn’t get her words out.

“Maybe it’s the flight? Woops. Sorry. Let’s get you inside,” Brittany says. She still hasn’t let go of Anna’s arm. Anna knew she would have to get used to that feeling again, to feeling that again after so long without it.

“Tyler’s just out for some supplies. He’ll be back for dinner. You okay with your previous room?”

She nodded. She was already moving towards the room on her left, the one she stayed in all the other times she was here. She stopped when she felt Brittany kiss her cheek.

“Well, I’ll let you get on with it, then. See you at dinner, or before that if you’re not too busy,” she said with a smile and a slight wink at the end.

Anna just stared, and then smiled back a full five seconds after.  _ Why did she agree to this again? _

* * *

Of course she knew when that happened. But she officially blames Tatennant for that. She didn’t know how she found herself watching Catherine Tate and David Tennant videos, specifically on Graham Norton, but she did. One sudden Saturday morning in September, completely out of nowhere.

Those two were funny and even more incredibly hilarious together. She thought David was a dork standing up on the red couch for all of 0.2 seconds trying to remember his next line but Catherine more than evens him out. She immediately reminds him he’s doing  _ that  _ voice again, whatever it means to both of them, which she and the audience are not privy to. She doesn’t really want to know, but she also feels good knowing they have that inside joke going between them.

So when Graham asks David about their play, and he goes on about how Benedick and Beatrice can’t see that they’re perfect for each other, she didn’t know how something just settled within her, as though a coin had been inserted on a slot somewhere in her brain and a toggle had finally selected the right thought to think.

“Is it weird going to a world where you have to admit there’s a possibility that you fancy each other?” Graham said.

Catherine just grinned. “It is only a play.”

“Really good actors do have sex together when...” Graham again, a little teasing now.

“What’s to say we’re not doing that after the show tonight?” David said, holding his wine glass to his lips just about the same time as Catherine does.

_ What’s to say we’re not doing that after the show tonight?  _ She could have sworn she had said those lines somewhere, as herself. If she had had the courage that is.

* * *

“So how many Lego sets have you already built, Anna?” Tyler said, pouring some ice-cold eggnog on her goblet before moving to Brittany’s.

“Ugh. Don’t ask. I stopped after that video actually.”

“What? Why? You seemed so excited about it.”

“Dude, it was one time. And it was probably the first two months of this pandemic. Don’t judge me by my choices.”

Tyler chuckled. “Touché. I don’t even remember what we did. We mostly just slept in.”

“And had pajama parties for two every night. Yeah. I saw.”

“Would have been three of us if you were here,” Brittany said. She had that twinkle in her eye again, or was it just a trick of the light?

Anna scoffed. “You were on your honeymoon. Don’t make it weird.”

Brittany laughed and moved to kiss Tyler. “Probably why those months just sped by.”

Anna was grateful for a chance to turn the conversation around. “Don’t worry. You’re gonna have the honeymoon you wanted next year. How are you two doing so far?”

“Oh, you know, more road trips these days but we’re doing great. Those long car hours will take some getting used to though,” Brittany said.

“Yeah,” Tyler chimed in. “But the beaches are still worth it.”

“I can imagine. You can go all solo there.”

“Yep. Just a board and some surf, and we’re good. Mostly,” Tyler says. He caresses Brittany’s hands. He looks back at her with furrowed brows after a few seconds.

“How was your Twitter, by the way? I heard some shit went down.”

Anna grimaced. “It wasn’t pretty, as always. But I guess I didn’t much care. People saw through it right away, anyway.” She was really grateful for that. What would have worried her was if somehow the hacker had posted about the kiss instead.

“Your rep must have been pretty busy. Was it before or after the leak?”

Anna did a spit take. “What?” Had he by some un/lucky accident read her mind?

“The leak. Your Pitch Perfect kiss?”

It was Brittany who saved her this time. “You mean you watched that too, honey?” She could hear a teasing lilt.

Tyler pretended to take offense. “Why wouldn’t I? You know I ship BeChloe. Still do.”

She saw Brittany’s eyebrows shoot up at this. “Still do? What does that mean?”

“What do you mean ‘What does that mean’? Seriously, have you two seen you in that film? It was BeChloe through and through!”

Tyler was now launching on a strangely impassioned defense of her pairing with Brittany. Right in front of her. Brittany was amused but took the bait.

“You said you hadn’t thought about it in the first film. Only that the shower scene was weird.”

“Well, yeah. It was weird. But you can’t lie that the second film was about them. Jesse was out of the picture most of the time.”

Tyler could even remember the correct names, bless his heart. But Anna was starting to squirm. She knew holiday dinners were always on some level uncomfortable but she couldn’t have foreseen this level of awkward.

“Anyway. Theo and Chicago were just decoys. I knew it. I called it from the start.”

“You didn’t make me forget,” Brittany said, smiling while shaking her head.

“Damn right, I didn’t. I was going to ask you about it though, honey. How did the kiss get leaked?”

For the first time, Anna sees Brittany try to search her eyes. Anna decides to break her silence.

“One of the great mysteries of life. Thank God Universal was fine about it. I guess?” She still didn’t know.

Brittany smiled. “Jury’s still out on that. But no, I don’t know either, Ty.” Brittany dropped her gaze.

“I mean you did have a kiss in the last film, but this one felt more authentic, I guess? You and Matt just didn’t have the same chemistry.”

Brittany’s eyes widened. “Okay. Now, you’re verging on awkward territory, honey. Want another fill of eggnog?”

Anna was glad that Tyler apparently seemed satisfied with his spiel. “Yes, please. You always make them so good, honey. Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Brittany’s nose.

“Love you. Now let Anna finish her meal in peace. She’s probably still in shock.”

* * *

She really was. But that soon wore off. Now it was her third and last night with Brittany before she went home again. And she still hadn’t told her.

When Brittany insists that she help her with one Lego set, she scoffs. “I didn’t even know you were into Legos, Britt.”

“I didn’t know you were into them either. But when I saw you in that video, I knew I just had to buy a set. We have to do this, Anna.”

Funny how they still kept up with each other’s posts and interviews. Or maybe it wasn’t really that funny at all. Brittany gravitated to her. Maybe she missed her as much. Maybe it was all the isolation. It felt natural, and she wasn’t even thinking about Tyler anymore. After all, Britt wakes up to him every morning. Every single one of them. Surely, he couldn’t begrudge her this? Anna smiles sadly.

She obliges Brittany with the Legos, although building the set eats at her increasingly. Not being able to find the right pieces the first time. Not recognizing that they  _ were  _ in fact what the manual wanted her to find for the first step, or the second, and the next ones. It didn’t help that the whole thing was only in black, white, and transparent blocks.

“It’s Christmas, Britt. Why did you have to choose a monochrome set?” she says, searching into the pile again for the right piece.

Brittany was busy making her own pile of ‘found’ items, without regard to the manual. “I thought you would be better at this than I am! I wouldn’t have to do anything at all.”

“Oh. So is that what you invited me here for?”

“Probably.”

Anna has a sudden surge of confidence. “You know why I didn’t come to your wedding?”

“It’s okay, Anna. I know you were busy with production on your show.”

“No, I wasn’t  _ really  _ busy.”

There it was. She could sense Brittany raise her gaze at her slowly.

“I meant that, that kiss. Although I just laugh everything off it seems.”

“Yeah. Don’t I know that.”

“Britt, I…”

Brittany was holding her gaze, waiting. She struggled to form her words but she was thankful that Brittany didn’t seem to be in a rush.

“Listen, when I left the trailer that morning…”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Brittany snapped. “We didn’t talk about it then. There shouldn’t be any difference now.”

“There is! It wasn’t just some one-time thing.”

“Really? Because it sure looked like it was. What a cliché.”

She sighed deeply. She wasn’t proud of herself either. “I was scared, okay? That didn’t happen before.

“What didn’t?”

“I don’t go around sleeping with my co-stars.”

“Okay. Then what was that for? Some wrap after-party?”

“I loved you.”

Brittany opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. Her blue eyes were staring at her too intensely that Anna felt a hole must have burned through her head already.

“I love you.”

Still silence.

“I know this is such a dick move. But please say something.”

Brittany finally set down the Lego blocks she was toying with and stood up to pace around the room. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know. Anything. Just say something, please.”

“Anna, why are you telling me this now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought this through. I just wanted you to know.”

“Why? What did you think I’d do?”

_ Leave him for me.  _ But Anna knew nothing would come of it. She knew she didn’t really want Brittany to do that. She could she how she loved Tyler. It was pretty clear. Still, Anna felt she had to tell her. Brittany had to know.

She rushed towards Brittany to embrace her. “I didn’t really come for anything, Britt. Just let me have this, please? You here, knowing I love you. Knowing I was such a bitch but you still let me into your home and hug you. Just please let me love you like this.”

* * *

Perhaps she had always known that she liked Brittany more than the others, just that she didn’t act on it because she didn’t believe that that was the extent of her feelings.

Even when she tricked the directors into filming another kiss scene just before the real one. She had stridden after Brittany while telling Guy off. She really did need to show Matt how it was done.

So she kissed Brittany, or Chloe, because it was still part of the filming. And she was pleased that Brittany didn’t take long to catch on, that soon her hands were on her hair, her arms, her thigh, lifting her up to kiss her better. And it  _ was  _ better than the kiss that was allowed in the final cut. That kiss wasn’t as playful, not something that was both natural to both Beca and Chloe’s somewhat teasing relationship and still felt like a culmination of years of pining.

She really should have known then. But maybe that’s why she wasn’t really meant for Legos. She couldn’t even recognize the right people. She couldn’t even tell Brittany at the right time.

Her shy dork with the Christmas flip flops just because “It’s  _ Florida,  _ Anna.” Her city baby who now knew how she felt. Who still hugged her tightly, wordlessly after she told her. Who told her, “I’ll see you,” after she said her goodbyes.

She’ll see her again. Soon. Even after everything.

Maybe it was not completely a waste to be known by what one loved and what one didn’t. Maybe there was a strength in putting herself out there just because, uncaring what happened. Maybe it was really Beca whose thoughts these were, intruding on her frame of mind. But then maybe they were hers too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for months but I guess I needed the BeChloe kiss as a final push. This continues from the premise of Part 1 where they really filmed a kiss for PP3. I still don’t know this will come out, though. Please tell me?
> 
> P.S. Title comes from Josh Groban’s Higher Window.


End file.
